deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Octopus
Doctor Octopus is a villain from the Marvel franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * General Grievous vs Doctor Octopus (Complete) * Albert Wesker Vs Doctor Octopus * Doctor Octopus vs Mistral * Doctor Octopus vs DJ Octavio * Dr. Octopus vs Yokai * Gizmo vs. Doctor Octopus * Mr. Freeze vs Doctor Octopus as Superior Spider-Man * The Superior Spider-Man vs Batman (Azrael) Possible Villains * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) History Born in Schenectady, New York, Otto Octavius had a turbulent upbringing due to his abusive father Torbert Octavius berating him for being constantly bullied at school. Due to his mother's insistence that he can solve anything with his mind rather than with brute force, Otto focused more on his education, becoming a brilliant and respected nuclear physicist who devoted his entire life to developing a fusion-based energy source. His work eventually led him to Oscorp under Norman Osborn. By the time Octavius finally finished his fusion reactor for Oscorp, having lost his mother and the woman he loved during that time frame, he unveiled a harness of highly advanced mechanical arms controlled via a brain–computer interface to assist him with his research into atomic physics. When energy core becomes unstable, and in part due to being too stubborn to turn off the machine, the experiment turned into a complete disaster with Spider-Man saving the day. But the damage was done as direct exposure to the energy core damaged Octavius mentally and physically, the latter in his rips and legs being damaged by debris. The heat from the energy core also bonded the metal harness to his spine, forcing the hospital staff to build an iron lung around Octavius's body to save his life. But Octavius, driven mad by his refusal to accept that he was wrong, escaping soon after and the turned to a life of crime as under the name of "Doctor Octopus." Death Battle Info As a former scientist, Otto Octavius has a genius-level intellect in the fields of physics that extend into other fields that include genetics and technologies. He is almost a master of manipulation and persuasion, usually using that talent to acquire funding for his ventures and allies to aid him against common enemies. Through his tentacles, which are outfitted with tasers and saw blades and can serve as his means of mobility, Doctor Octopus is monumentally stronger then Spider-Man and is able to endure being slammed into a car. Fullbody Armor While working with Hydra, Doctor Octopus acquires access to nanotechnology that he uses to prolong his life due to his body failing from the constant physical punishment he endured over the years. This results in Octopus's body encased in a durable shell with improved life-support systems that provide him with nourishment and other medications needed for his survival. Doctor Octopus can control nanites and use them in various ways from enhancing other technologies and self-repair damaged parts of his body. He has also developed psychokinetic-telepathic control over an army of Octobots. Superior Spider-Man Feats * Defeated Spider-Man in their first battle, almost having the wall-crawler consider quitting. * Founding leader of the Sinister Six. * change of bodies with Peter Parker (Spider-Man) to demonstrate that he was superior. * Invented 'web proof' spray mere hours after their previous duel https://youtu.be/WpIeOYDboCU?t=9m10s. Flaws * Even while leading the Sinister Six, has been defeated by Spiderman multiple times. * If his iron-lung harness is damaged, Doctor Octopus can fall unconscious from the lack of air in his lungs. * Huge ego * Spiderman confirmed that Doc Oct is rarely depicted with superhuman endurance; Spiderman pulls his punches in the majority of their duels. * Has few long ranged weapons (other than throwing objects). * Metal arms makes him vulnerable to electricity or magnets https://youtu.be/WpIeOYDboCU?t=9m19s * Arms can get tangled easily. * Arms can be damaged or destroyed with enough force. Gallery Doctor Octopus.jpg| Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Characters Category:Highly Intelligent